


everything i ask for

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos lists everything he loves about Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i ask for

Logan doesn't know how he let himself get roped into building a makeshift fort out of pillows, sheets, and two chairs from outside their hotel room and he's not exactly complaining about it. Underneath the sheets and the chairs and the pillows is Carlos, laying against his side, his face buried in the crook of Logan's neck, breath falling soft and steady against his skin. To Logan, that's the perfect place to be and he wouldn't dream of leaving it for anywhere else.

"Did you know," Carlos starts as he shifts, slipping a leg between Logan's, their calves sliding together as he continues, "that I love everything about you?" The confession is one that Logan's heard before - a million and one times - and he laughs, shaking his head as he pulls Carlos closer, pressing a hand against the small of his back.

"Do you?" Logan asks, rubbing his hand against Carlos' back slowly.

Nodding, Carlos pushes himself up so that he's looking at Logan. "Mhm. Want me to make a list of things I love most about you? Or is that too cliche and romantic for you, Logie?"

They both giggle at the use of Logan's nickname and Logan shakes his head, blinking his eyes open to look at Carlos, smiling softly. "Go ahead," he says, stilling his hand and focusing on Carlos.

"Okay!" Carlos giggles again and moves so that he's straddling Logan's hips, the top of his head hitting the sheet above them; Logan waits for it to fall, moving his hands to Carlos' thighs when it stays in place. They lock eyes and Carlos moves his fingers underneath Logan's shirt, dragging them up his stomach slowly, smiling.

"You gonna start?" Logan teases, dragging his hands down the sides of Carlos' thighs, resting them just above his knees, grinning at his boyfriend.

Sighing deeply, Carlos nods and fake-pouts before grinning. "Yes, but you're just impatient and you can't stand to wait longer than a minute for something."

"Then I'll wait here patiently." Smirking more, Logan settles back against his pillow and keeps his eyes locked on Carlos', feeling the fingers on his stomach migrate upwards, touching his chest. He sucks in a breath when Carlos thumbs across his nipple and shuts his eyes tightly, canting his hips.

Carlos giggles and keeps brushing the pad of his thumb against Logan's nipple, working it in a slow circle as he revels in the noises coming from his boyfriend's mouth and the way he rolls his hips up. "Uh-uh," Carlos chastises, pushing Logan's hips down with his own. "Gotta listen to my list first, Logie."

Logan growls and opens his eyes just to roll them before letting them flutter shut again, sighing heavily. Then Carlos' thumb is gone and his whole hand is splayed against Logan's chest, traveling down toward the waistband of his shorts.

"I love your nipples," Carlos blurts out and Logan huffs out a laugh, opening his eyes. "And I love your tummy," he whispers, resting his hand low on Logan's abdomen, giving him a warm, infectious smile.

"Tummy, eh?" Logan laughs softly, rubbing Carlos' thighs slowly.

"I say what I want," Carlos retorts, moving his hands to push Logan's shirt up, before pulling him into an awkward sitting position. When Carlos pulls the fabric over Logan's head he tears the sheet down and they both laugh as they get tangled up in it.

Moving his hands away from Carlos' thighs, Logan starts pulling the sheet away from them, muttering through giggles, "Just hold still, Carlos."

Carlos huffs and does what he's told, staying completely still as Logan pulls the sheet away from him. Once they're freed from the fabric, Carlos tosses Logan's shirt and the sheet on the bed before turning back to his boyfriend with a smile.

"And I love that you save me from wild sheets." Leaning down, Carlos kisses Logan and pushes him onto his back once more before easing away, licking his lips. "I also love your lips. Can't kiss you enough and I miss them when you're not around," he mutters the last words and pouts, prompting Logan to lean up, catching his lips again, kissing him a little harder this time.

When they ease apart, Carlos huffs and puts both hands on Logan's chest, pushing him down again with another smile. He blushes slightly, studying Logan's expression and eyes before settling back on his lap. "Where was I?"

"My lips," Logan answers, moving his hands to Carlos' thighs again.

"Oh. That's right," Carlos muses, running his hands up and down Logan's chest as he thinks, pursing his lips together. "I love your jaw and your eyes."

"I love yours too."

"This is about  _you_ , Logan," Carlos whines playfully, moving his hands around to rest on either of Logan's sides, thumbs brushing over his skin. "You know what I really love, though? Like, honestly?"

Logan nods, cocking his head to the side as he settles it back against the pillow.

Carlos blushes and ducks his head. "I love your chin, it's beautiful."

"My chin's not beautiful, Carlos. It's chubby and gross."

"It's a little chubby," Carlos starts and he backtracks when he sees Logan roll his eyes before turning away from him. "No, I didn't mean that in a bad way, Logie," he mumbles, moving a hand to cup Logan's chin, turning his gaze back toward him.

Raising a brow, Logan snorts and then sighs. "Then how am I supposed to take it?"

Silence falls between them again and Carlos bites his lip, moving his fingers along Logan's chin slowly, feeling his scruff underneath his fingertips. When Logan closes his eyes and parts his lips, sighing softly, Carlos smiles and thumbs across his chin slowly. "You're supposed to take it as me loving every inch of you," he whispers, brushing the pad of his thumb over Logan's scruff, "and me finding you beautiful. Gorgeous as hell and downright sexy."

"Sexy? Me? Right." Logan opens his eyes and quirks a brow at Carlos.

"You are. Everyone knows it and we wish you would just  _see_  it, Logan." Sighing heavily, Carlos shifts on Logan's laps and rolls his ass down slowly, listening to the way Logan sucks in a breath. "Whoops," Carlos laughs.

"Whoops my ass," Logan growls, moving his hands to Carlos' hips, gripping them tightly before flipping him over, making him squeak in surprise. Once Carlos is on his back, Logan laughs and leans down, catching his lips in a quick kiss before pulling away, grinding their hips together.

Carlos moans and wraps his arms around Logan's neck. "I  _was_  sorry but I'm not anymore," he laughs and hooks one of his legs around Logan's, moving a hand onto the back of his head, fingers tangling in the short locks.

Shaking his head, Logan chuckles and sits up on his knees, pushing Carlos' shirt up his stomach before motioning him to move. The fabric goes over his head the second he's sitting up and Logan tosses it away, leaning down to kiss Carlos, pushing their chests together. He eases his boyfriend onto his back and moves a hand to the front of his shorts, fingers playing with the button.

A moan rumbles deep in Carlos' chest and he opens his mouth in invitation to Logan, lips parting against his boyfriend's, a whimper falling from between them as he pushes his hips against Logan's. Soon, Logan gets the idea and he opens his mouth, swiping his tongue along Carlos' lower lip before licking into his mouth quickly.

Everything around them goes quiet; it's like the world stops and it's just the two of them and Logan is suddenly hyper aware of Carlos' breathing. He listens to every hitch and gasp, swallowing every moan that leaves his boyfriend's throat as he kisses him hungrily, hands roaming all over Carlos' body. Logan's fingertips trace every line and every muscle he can touch, committing it all to memory though he knows every inch of Carlos like the back of his hand.

"Logan," Carlos breathes once they ease apart, lifting his hips desperately and whining, the hand in Logan's hair tightening and relaxing, only to tighten again. He leans up and ducks his head a bit, kissing the underside of Logan's chin, moving his hands around until they're pressed against Logan's chest.

Tipping his head back a bit, Logan moans and pops the button on Carlos' shorts, mumbling, "Yeah?"

"So beautiful," Carlos mumbles against Logan's chin, kissing it and biting it just enough to make Logan moan his name. A smirk takes over Carlos' lips and he kisses down the curve of his boyfriend's throat, dragging his teeth and lips and tongue over the skin, feeling the roughness of Logan's facial hair rub against him.

Logan snorts and the noise soon fades into a moan as he quickly unzips Carlos' shorts, slipping his hand inside slowly. He can feel how hard Carlos is and he groans quietly, pressing the palm of his hand against the front of his boyfriend's boxers, rubbing him slowly. The touch makes Carlos bite the hollow of his neck and Logan groans, dropping his head forward, lips brushing against Carlos' ear.

Without warning, Logan pulls away and slides his hand out of Carlos' shorts, tugging them down quickly as he moves out of the way. He practically yanks the fabric off Carlos' legs and tosses it into the corner before curling his hands around the waistband of his boxers. They lock eyes and Carlos smiles, lifting his hips for Logan, sighing when he feels the cotton slide over his cock and down his legs.

Once that's off and tossed away, Logan stands up and undoes his own shorts, relieved when the pressure lifts away from his cock. In one fluid motion, he gets rid of the shorts and boxers, kicking them to the side before sinking to his knees between Carlos' legs, leaning down to kiss his chest softly.

"Logan, lemme — _please._ " The plea is soft and Logan doesn't know what it's for, though a hundred things are going through his mind, but he nods his head and stands up, holding a hand out to Carlos. Their fingers intertwine and Carlos stands, pushing Logan toward the bed and down onto the mattress.

It takes him a minute to situate on the bed but once he's done, Logan spreads his legs in an open invitation to Carlos, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Shaking his head, Carlos climbs between Logan's legs and immediately leans down, catching a nipple between his teeth; he bites down on it gently before sucking the skin, listening to Logan moan above him.

While he sucks on one nipple, Carlos lifts his hand and slides it up Logan's stomach slowly, resting it just underneath the other nipple before rubbing it with his middle finger. He works his fingertip in slow circles and sucks harder, closing his eyes when he hears Logan moan his name, the sound going straight to his cock.

"Carlos, oh —  _oh god_ , yeah. Just like that,  _oh_." Carlos flicks his tongue against Logan's nipple and starts to rub the other one a little harder, biting down on the flesh between his lips. He pulls a loud moan from Logan's chest, curse words slipping from his mouth and Carlos laughs, biting his nipple again. "Christ, will you — will y'move to the other one?  _Please?_ "

Pulling away and looking up, Carlos smirks at Logan and moves to the other nipple, moving his hand away from it before dipping down again. This time, he traces the skin around it and barely flicks his tongue against it, making Logan beg for more, a hand slipping onto the back of Carlos' head as if to encourage him.

"I'm getting there, Logie," he mutters, smirking more before sealing his lips around Logan's nipple, sucking on it lightly. When Logan arches his back, Carlos bites down and laves his tongue over it, back and forth, pulling moan after moan from his boyfriend's chest.

The whines and moans and Logan's harsh breathing get to Carlos and he pushes his hips against the bed, the head of his cock sliding against the sheets. He moans against Logan's skin and pulls away, kissing down the middle of his stomach until he reaches his cock.

Carlos licks a stripe down the underside of Logan's cock and looks up at him, watching his teeth clamp down on his lower lip before he tilts his head back. His throat is exposed and Carlos' eyes lock on his chin, groaning before dropping his gaze and focusing his attention on the task at hand.

"Do it again," Logan rasps, moving his hand to Carlos' shoulder. "Please," he adds.

"What — this?" Carlos' tone is teasing and light as he licks up the length of Logan's cock before going back down, sucking at the base. His answer is in the form of a groan and he smirks, dropping his mouth to suck lightly on Logan's balls, licking and sucking at the skin as he moves a hand to his cock.

Above him, Logan is a mess — writhing and moaning loudly, his fingers digging into Carlos' shoulder, blunt nails pressed against the skin. His entire body is thrumming and his cock throbs harder when Carlos sucks on his balls, pulling one between his lips; he lets it go with a pop and Logan mutters 'Christ' under his breath.

When Carlos moves up, he notices a drop of precome on the head of Logan's cock and grins as he leans down, trailing his tongue along the slit. The taste of Logan on his tongue makes Carlos groan and he closes his eyes, taking the head into his mouth before sucking on it lightly.

Carlos' mouth is perfect, his lips forming around the head of his cock in a way that's obscene and Logan knows that he would come instantly if he looked down. He doesn't look, just keeps his eyes screwed shut and his hand on Carlos' shoulder, feeling the flat of his tongue move across the head of his cock.

"God, Carlos," Logan moans, lifting his hips in an attempt to push more of his cock into Carlos' mouth. "Your mouth,  _Christ_." When Logan says that, Carlos opens his mouth and takes more of him, swallowing around his cock before bobbing his head, moving a hand to Logan's balls. He rolls them between his fingers and moans around Logan's cock, sucking as hard as he can, the other hand wrapped around the base.

As soon as Carlos starts bobbing up and down, Logan thrusts his hips against his face, pushing more and more of his cock down Carlos' throat. He feels Carlos gag around him and pulls back just enough to let him breathe before working his hips in an even, steady pace. The feeling is amazing and Logan moans Carlos' name over and over, the hand on his shoulder going to the back of his head, guiding him up and down.

Carlos keeps sucking until he's sure Logan is about to come and he pulls off, moving between his boyfriend's legs. Before Logan can protest or whine, Carlos wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking it slowly, moving the other hand to grab Logan's. "I wanna come with you," Carlos says, voice low and rough.

It takes Logan a moment to understand and he nods his head quickly, letting Carlos move his hand to his cock. His fingers wrap around the base and he starts stroking slowly, working in time with Carlos' hand, thrusting his hips forward, desperate little whines leaving his throat.

"God, you're gorgeous," Carlos moans, moving his free hand up Logan's arm before resting it on his chest, thumbing across his nipple again. His eyes go wide when Logan arches off the bed and tips his head back, throat exposed as he moans loudly, Carlos' name mixing in with a mantra of curse words.

Picking up the pace and stroking Logan's cock harder, Carlos leans over him and takes his nipple between his teeth again, biting down on it just enough to make Logan nearly scream. The hand on his own cock quickens and Carlos' body trembles as he gets closer to coming; he moans around Logan's nipple before pulling back, breathing out, "Come for me, Logie."

Those four words set Logan off and he arches off the bed again, half-screaming Carlos' name as he comes, hips stuttering against his boyfriend's hand. He breathes hard and lets his body fall back against the mattress, his hand stilling on Carlos' cock for a moment before stroking again, slowly.

Carlos strokes Logan through his orgasm and watches him come, getting it on both of their stomachs and some on his own chest. He laughs breathlessly and wraps his come-covered hand around Logan's, helping him stroke his cock quickly, his grip tightening the closer he gets to coming.

"Lo —  _Logan_ , fuck, I'm…" The words are cut off by a loud moan and Carlos thrusts his hips forward, coming on Logan's thigh and their hands, grunting as he slows their stroking down. Panting heavily, he stops their hands and blinks his eyes rapidly, looking down at Logan with a crooked grin.

They look at each other as they come down from their orgasms and Carlos pulls his hand away from Logan's, watching it drop to his own thigh. He looks down at the come covering both of them and laughs before leaning down to claim Logan's mouth in a hungry kiss that leaves Logan breathless when Carlos pulls back.

"I also love your cock," Carlos mumbles, grinning at Logan.

Groaning, Logan closes his eyes and then sighs. "I know you do," he mutters, the hint of a smirk ghosting across his lips. "And I love yours, and your fucking mouth, my  _god_ , Carlos."

"I'm not a god."

"Smartass," Logan laughs, smacking Carlos' thigh lightly.

"Watch the language, Logie." With a soft smile, Carlos leans down and kisses Logan's cheek, dragging his lips down to his chin, kissing it lightly. "You  _are_  beautiful," he whispers, punctuating each word with another soft kiss.

Logan smiles and breathes deeply through his nose. "So are you."


End file.
